halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CarpeJugulum/Archive Two
TSC stuff SDPW stands for Saulosian Directorate Particle Weapon and SDV stands for Saulosian Directorate Vehicle. now get to work. lol Yeah. I actually plan to do something with that unit. You, of course, can do something about it. Um. I would place them as a superior unit. So. SpecOps? Cheers. you noticed? Wow. Thanks. Somebody does like the music i like! El Juan-a2401 20:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply Entonces si me entirndes? Ese mensaje no significa que DHW va pasar ahora. No dejame hacer armas mejores contra tus laseres de la Confederacion. Fire your guns it time to run blow ne away. Juan-a2401 18:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Translation That doesn't mean it will happen soon, understand? Just let me create better weapons to fight with in DHW (Deadliest Halo Warriors) against your lasers. Oh and by the way, I don't know what my first language is. I come from a hispanic family (Mexico) that emphasises on bilingual talents. However, you're pretty good to be in year one. I thought you were year twoish or threeish. Juan-a2401 02:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) DHW can wait. Imma workin on destroyer ?maybe? A light cruiser. Expect no mercy. Oh yeah, I'll give you one clue: my armor consists of mechanized infantry. Literally. As to UNSC fight, well, I'm not suicidal. Only desperate times. Remember, my forces fight for money, not patriotism. I'll officially call you out at the end of this month. Juan-a2401 01:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Train the grunts? Carpe, what would a military training routine consist of? 10000 miles away there's nothing left to say there's so much, I don't knowJuan-a2401 03:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply RP Carpe, I have been kind of busy. I would love yo' join Kotov syndrome. Here's this: UNSC hires a squad of security forces that will be guides for the area. Remember, it's only a suggestion. Imma finish Juan first. Juan-a2401 05:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) If it takes place on a colony, then sure. Waaait... How many should I send in rp? Juan-a2401 15:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Carpe, will it be a 100% casualty rate, or a 90%? I have made one character, but he is me and doesn't die until later. Juan-a2401 16:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Carpe, I know you're trying to help. However, when he fought in the HC-W, he was only 11. Anyway... When does the SC occur? I woul like to know so I may fix my boy. Thanks, Juan-a2401 00:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ohai there... Carpe, I am in need of assistance. I am currently creating a female sniper fir the RP. However, I've never created any females before. Could you please help? Juan-a2401 03:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Carpe. I have already created her. If you wish to change her, than you may. Juan-a2401 00:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Factions Invitation to Infected Want to be Infected? Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, CT Sig small My sig Yeah, I did make it manually. Thanks for the tip. :D Do you like it? - I meant to do that! 18:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Personally, your boxed one is the funniest one I've seen. - I meant to do that! 18:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you have spare time, can you help me make the sig? Just put any instructions on what to do next in the talk page for Template:ScotSig. Thx. - I meant to do that! 18:17, April 24, 2010 Thanks! :D (Uber happy smile) - Nombres hispanos an rallying speech for RPKS ORTIZ, NUNCIO (TAKEN may be used if unrelatrd to Juan), MARTINEZ, ROJAS,LOPEZ, MARQUEZ SOME FIRST NAMES: GUILLERMO, VICTOR, ANTONIO, RAFAEL, PABLO, Btw what did you change about Mindy? De nada, Juan-a2401 23:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC). Thanks for making suicide look heroic TONIGHT, WE DIE FIGHTING. 700 YEARS AGO, OUR ANCESTORS FOUGHT FOR THE RIGHT TO LIVE FREE. THEY PERISHED, BECAUSE THE B****ARD SANTA ANNA TOOK NO PRISONERS. MANY WOMEN AND CHILDREN DIED BECAUSE OF HIM. WE AVENGED THEM LIKE WE SHALL TO OUR FALLEN COMRADES. TODAY, WE FIGHT TO THE LAST MAN. REMEMBER OUR FOREFATHERS. REMEMBER... '''THE ALAMO'!'' -Juan's speech. Dramatic cuz teh lizards are SERIOUS ****ING BUISINESS!!! Like it? Who dares wins... Do you like it? I can change it. The speech, I mean. Juan-a2401 00:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Kilo Company Needs Assistance Infection Sure thing! I noticed it said you had him in charge of a battalion, insted if you want we cam make him in charge of a sqaudron. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, what craft do you want it to fly? Hornets, Nightingales, or Falcons?--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 23:43, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I saw you already made it.--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 23:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Same Hey bro can i get you to give me the story of the 33rd for the Infection rp? Shiv Okay, thanks. Shiv Infection Regarding Infection: wholesale military response will not commence until the next chapter. Currently, we are some hours away from the initial call, with Local Gendarmerie/Constabulary Forces and a Mechanised Infantry Company (pulled from training exercises in the immediate area) maintaining a secured perimetre around the mountain pass leading to the Andromeda MSI. In terms of the RP, Major Ashcroft is requested immediately back at post for inspection (extending Tony's orders). Its been awhile... Hi there, Carpe. Yes, I am still online, but OVERLORDS have taken away my main tool of creation (iPod touch). I still try to edit, its just harder. Anyway, see ya soon. Juan-a2401 14:36, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sooner than you think Carpe, Carpe, Carpe. Va ser mas rapido que pienses. Oh yeah, Are there any rules about killing your characters? Juan-a2401 00:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) No, I mean the RP. I already built one ship, other is pending to defend Kotov. Do I include my captain's ships in the sign up page?. Oh Yeah, and for the DHW, I would say work on ships (I could help, really I would), for WAR. Official callout pending. Juan-a2401 20:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) HELLFIRE Rawr, bitch. START Humour story title AAO RP AAO Congrats I This does NOT look good. Re:RP RE: Wealthy famlies on Reach Thanks forces noticing my mistake. Spartan-074(101stranger) Additional Feedback Now that my Spartan article is now classified as Canon Friendly, I was wondering if I could get some additional feedback from you on it and all the related articles (see http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Halo:_Reborn_arc). I want to try and make this idea of a fan-game a reality, and the feedback you have given so far has been extreamly helpful. Thanks! Saberstorm 23:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I will admit, the Flood reminded me of the Replicators from Stargate. If they could only get past the idea that they had to kill off all other life to survive, they'd be an awesome species! Saberstorm 02:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I need to report abusive behavior User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles, and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article. I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me. Saberstorm 05:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Aside from the Latin... Just wondering if my AlterHalo concept made any sence, or if the idea confused you a bit much. Saberstorm 01:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You got the right idea. Hmmm... I'll have to fix that. Saberstorm 23:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It's "AlterHalo". Should be fixed now. If you see any more mistakes where I spelled it "Altar" by accident, please tell me. Just as a note, Hagiography's notes refer to it as the "Altar" as in a sacrificial altar or an altar of worship. This is because the Forerunners called it both the Alter ''and the ''Altar, as if it was two ships to try and confuse the Flood, even though the anti-intelligence attempt failed in the end. I'm working on a small sub-category called the Alternative Initiative, which details the complete countermeasure against the Flood that AlterHalo was a part of. If you are familiar with Arthurian Legend, I'm using that as inspiration, saying that parts of that legend were caused by the remnants of the failed Initiative. What do you think? Saberstorm 00:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: FLEETCOM Arthurian Legends Tell me what you know. Maybe it will help me with the stuff I say about Excalibur. One of the things I want to make sure I make clear, and that I could use your help on, is that I'm not crossing it over with any of those stories, but that those stories were inspired due to contact with a very advanced prototype Forerunner combat AI who was testing humanity at the time. Here are some things I am planning out. Any advice you have would help. *Merlin was the Forerunner in charge of the Alternative Initiative (which included the Grail, [[AlterHalo|the Alter]], and the Excalibur Project). He died when the Array was fired. *Excalibur (the AI) was designed to use Micro-Gravity Beams (similar to what 343 Guilty Spark is seen to use to move things) to manipulate atoms around him to create 'holomater' avatars that could interact with the physical world. His two holomatter forms that he used were that of an old man called 'Merlin', in honor of his creator, and 'the Black Knight' (aka 'Dark Knight'), the vigilante guardian who was a member of King Arthur's Round Table. (Believe it or not, the term 'the Dark Knight' is often used to describe someone who is borderline criminal to combat evil, hence the reason why the term is often applied to Batman.) *Excalibur (the Blade) is an energy blade also capable of firing energy blasts. The blasts and the blade are powerful enough to cut/blast clean through titanium, and were designed also to burn away at Flood genetic material. It also houses the Grail inside the hilt, and cannot be touched by anyone infected by the Flood. In fact, the AI itself must choose the wielder based on who it believes is worthy. After that, the blade becomes bio-keyed to the wielder. The failure of the Alternative Initiative meant that more such blades were never able to be constructed before the Array was fired. *Before testing humanity, Excalibur (the AI) also tested the Sangheili. That's why they have and use energy blades, as well as some of their moral codes of conduct and warfare. *The Excalibur (the ship) is a warship that is under complete control of the AI of the same name, and took part in several battles during the Forerunner-Flood War. After the failure of the Alternative Initiative , it was the only ship that retained the coordinates to the Alter and the Tomb of Merlin. It was destroyed as part of the AI's sacrifice to help the Master Chief and his allies to escape with the Grail *Once someone is proven worthy in combat with Excalibur's 'Dark Knight' avatar, they can place the blade into a pedestal inside the Tomb of Merlin to unlock the hilt and obtain the Grail. *Excalibur sacrifices himself in the end during the new conflict with the Flood Covenant, allowing the Master Chief and his allies to escape with the Grail, but not before giving the Excalibur blade back to the Master Chief, who later uses it to kill the Prophet of Hagiography during the Battle for the AlterHalo. Too complex, or do I just need to keep working on it and flesh out the details a whole lot more? (Kinda retorical, I know. I really need to flesh out the details, but I want to know if you get the basic understanding.) Saberstorm 01:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You've got the right time period. If I remember correctly, it was about 600 AD, but I'm going to have to check that first. Saberstorm 15:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) As requested oh great troll XD http://achievements.schrankmonster.de/ Echo 1125 02:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) How well do you know Latin? Can you help me devise a Latin designation for the Antis'Grafen Hive? Saberstorm 04:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *Just search the web. Its not that hard. I'll have to think about it. Not bad. Give me some time to think about it. Any other ideas in the mean time? Saberstorm 03:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) AAO RP...again Woop Woop We need some Monty Python references in the humour story :P Reignition Invite Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! Oi. help!!!!!! can you please help me out i to have my page like your's can you help? Blurgh Stel's head bursts through the floorboards of Carpe's talk archive with a fish in one hand and a shovel in the other. ....yes?